


The Cosmics

by MystiqueMicah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMicah/pseuds/MystiqueMicah
Summary: The very fabric of the Multiverse is at stake.  The Book of Yrma, a book so powerful anything written within its pages becomes reality, has been uncovered. A group of powerful people known as the Cosmics take it upon themselves to destroy the book and reinstate the natural order of the universe.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter ONE: The Beginning of the End

"The 29th Moon of Yrma: desolate, cold, and frigid." an unknown man approaches a small, metal hut placed straight towards him. "Perfect." The man walks forward to the hut. He stops at the metal door, there's a keypad right next to it but the man completely ignores it as he places his fingertips on the cold metal. The door completely breaks into pieces, as they move away from the door-frame & floated in mid air. 

The man slowly out his fingers in his chin "Ah yes. The Book of Yrma." In the middle of the enclosed walls of the hut layed a small, brown, paperback journal on a podium. "What mindless beings. Holding such power behind one layer of security." The man approached the journal, reaching out for it as he could feel it getting closer to him. "Well never the matter. Finally. All realities are mine to cont-" 

The man grabbed the book but he felt strange, no, he felt a burning in his body. He tried to speak but he was at a loss for words as the burning feeling got worse & worse, as if his insides were exploding all at once, but he refused to let go of the journal. His hands & his face started to break apart, cracking as if he were a walnut, but yet he still held on. "ARRRRGHHHHH!" He screamed. But nobody was there.

In Alestro, a planet filled with green life & civilians, 2 people; a king & a queen discuss the future of their planet. "Get of my back! You weren't quick enough!" the queen said. "You shot me in the elbow well I wasn't looking." "Well that's why you gotta be diligent Angel." Angel rolled his shoulder back as he went to pour himself something to drink. "Mamma Mia Redcoat." He said; pouring himself a glass of grape juice into a chalice. "Divine Intervention can deflect laser bolts, I'll be fine." Angel took a sip of his grape juice. "Divine Intervention this, Divine Intervention that. Swords are so impractical." Redcoat said, twirling her blaster around. "Don't twirl that around, you're worrying me." "Oh come on! Nothing's gonna go wrong." Seconds after, a beeping noise is heard on Redcoat's necklace. "What's that?" Angel asked. "Something going wrong."

The 2 royals rushed to the royal lab to see what happened, zooming through the doorway of the heavily wired room. "Thank goodness your majesties are here! It's seems our worst fears have been answered!" Said the scientific adviser. "You don't mean-" Redcoat started. "Yes. I do mean that." 

The scientific adviser takes the 2 to a computer screen. "The Book of Yrma has been stolen." said the scientific adviser. "But- but how?" Mumbled Redcoat. "Maybe it's because you put one layer of security over it." Angel said, facing Redcoat. "Well whoever touches the book who isn't a Alestro Monarch-" Redcoat went silent. "What happens Redcoat?" "Well...actually I'm not sure, but I know it's bad. Someone must have really wanted that book." Redcoat leaned in closer to the monitor. "Mamma Mia." "Do you have anyway to track it?" Asked Redcoat. "We have no hint on who the thief is, where they are, or how they even broke the door." "I see." Just then, Redcoat noticed her necklace had started to flash. It wasn't technological, it's like the necklace was doing it on its own. Redcoat took of her necklace & extended her arm. "Plug this into the computer." 

"What?" Redcoat wasted no time pulling wires from the monitor & welding them to her necklace with her blaster. Suddenly, When all the Wires were welded, the screen flashed on & zeroed in on a single point in the world: Syria. "AH HAH!" Exclaimed Redcoat. "How'd you-" "When I was first given the book & the necklace I was told that the 2 objects had a connection to each other, a bond i which they're both inseparable...in spirit. I need all the royal scientist to put a map of this point onto a GPS system so we can give this guy a talkin' to!" Redcoat clenched her fist. "Redcoat." "Ah yes, Angel, I bet you thought I wouldn't have been able to find it? Well joke's one you pal! Now pack your things. Time for a trip." Angel sighed. "Redcoat...we don't have any money."

(Hello everyone who happens to be reading. This story is coming out a little earlier than it should because, well, I got a little excited. But from here on out, all sequential chapters shall be released on Saturdays. Thank you for reading!) 


	2. Chapter TWO: Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redcoat & Angel form a team to track down the Book of Yrma

On Earth, a woman smokes outside a small building. The building is littered with graffiti & decaying wall paper. "Hmm, that's a new one. Nice detailing on the lips." She says, looking at the graffiti on the walls. She lights a match and lights her tobacco pipe, smoking some more. The woman wears a pink pinstripe suit with a leopard print button up, along with a pink velvet hat; with a nice black feather sticking out, a pink & black striped cape that just stops above her waist. 

She looks into the nightly abyss as car lights flash through & through as 2 people walk towards her & stop as they reach her. One was a man & the other was a woman. The man had messy, spiky black hair & wore a completely white 3 piece suit with printed angel wings, one on each sleeve of his jacket. The Woman had a short cut bobbed hair cut, stopping right above the shoulders & she wore round glasses, one lense was red & the other was black. She wore a red & black stripped suit & a button up with the same pattern; unbuttoned to the 3rd button. She also wore a flowing cape, also red & black stripped, which stopped just above her ankles along with a necklace that bared the Crest of Alesto, a blue & white checkered shield. Redcoat & Angel. The monarchs of Alestro. 

"Well aren't you 2 just the most flamboyantly dressed people." The woman said, giving off a smirk. "The same could be said for you, Mrs. Pimp!" Redcoat said, smirking back at her. "Mamma Mia. Hello Ms. Marie; my name is Ron Leo & this is my associate Josephine Youljo. We have heard you have wealth exceeding that of the ordinary. We were hoping you might give us a loan of sorts." Ms. Marie stared at the 2 for a little bit. "Hmm. You don't talk like a normal human you know. Well what is this loan for, if I may know?"

"Well ma'am, it all started-"

"Let me stop you right there. This seems like a long story & I'm starting to get cold. Do you mind if we head inside? Maybe you'll see how I make my money." Ms. Marie smirked again, reaching for the door. "And please, call me G." She opens the door to a wide array of flashing colors & fireman poles. Beautiful men & woman climbed & slid of the poles as others threw money at them. G's got quite the business . "Oh! Now this I like." Angel looked at Redcoat in disgust. "Mamma Mia." Angel face palmed as he & Redcoat followed G to a table. "Well." G sat in the chair. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well, you see we're from Italy & we've recently gotten under trouble with the Mafia & we don't have $500,000. Please G. we're too young to die." Angel started to tear up a bit as Redcoat thought to herself. "Dramatic ass bitch."

"Alright you got a deal."

"That's...great, do we need to do anything?" Angel asked. G called to one of the girls close. "Z! Go get my cane please. There is just one thing you can do." The woman returned & gave her the cane. "Thanks baby." G held the cane to her chest. 2 giant arms arose from the cane. It looked like there was entire galaxies printed on them. Each arm grabbed each Redcoat & Angel. "What are your real names?"

"Redcoat."

"Angel."

"Why do you really need the money?"

"Someone has stolen the Book of Yrma, A reality altering journal in which anything written in it becomes true."

The 2 covered their mouths in shock. Why did they reveal her real names? Why did they reveal their plan? G gave a smirk & chuckled a bit. "It's called "Square Biz"" G said. "Just now 2 large hands came out of this cane, latched on to you, & made you tell the truth. Only I can see them. I'm gonna give you this; but I wanna come."

"G...This is a very dangerous mission, I doubt you'd make it out-"

"If the fate of the universe is at stake, that means my girls, boys, & customers are in danger. Beside this cane right here has taken & given many a beating; I sure as hell can fight." Redcoat gave a big grin & looked over to Angel. Angel nodded to her. "We'd love to have you on the team my fine dressed friend!"

"Well ain't that just fantastic to hear!" G said, getting out of her seat. "So...where is this trip too?"

"Syria. Our maps picked up that the thief is hiding there. For all we know he could be rewriting reality right now. We must make haste if we are to find hi-"

"He's not in Syria." A unknown voice said. The group turned their heads to find a man sitting alone at a table with a single glass. The man had big, curly hair & wore a black pinstripe tux with the top buttons of his shirt undone & his suspenders hanging from his waist. "You won't find them there."

"Don't you know it's rude to easedrop?" Redcoat said. "Allow me to introduce myself." The man said as he stood up & faced them. "Redcoat, Angel, Gina "G" Marie. My name is Reginald Dwight; but my friends call me Mystro." 

"Ok, "Mystro"" said Angel. "How do you know that the thief isn't in Syria?" Mystro stared at them for a moment. "Come outside. I'll tell you." The 3 followed Mystro outside reluctantly. Mystro stood in front of the group. "I am not from your time. I was born in 1914, right before the Great War started. I currently reside in 1935 as a successful scat artist, but that's not the point. When I was walking home from a show one day, a portal opened up before me & I end up here. Even stranger, I have a recollection of everything that'll happen to me in the future. Who you are, who the thief is...& how I die. The thief's name is The Storm. He uses the book of Yrma to make another universe, one outside & built of the current universes. It's not just him, he has accomplices: Calvin Motorso & Dark Rinus. In order to find him we must break the barriers of this universe & find his universe. The Chaosverse. My fate is with you. I want to come with you. I know everything that'll happen before it does. I could be a valuable member."

The group members looked in confusion. Should they believe him? What if he's am accomplices of the thief? "Tell me fortune teller." Redcoat says sarcastically. "Do we except you in the future?" There's silence as Mystro thought of it as well. Did they believe him? Would he just be canon fodder at the right time? "Yes." He said quietly. "We don't trust you." Angel said. "If this is so called "Chaosverse" is fake-" Angel pulled a white bladed, white hilted sword from out of his jacket pocket. "We won't hesitate."

"I assure you sir, I'm telling the truth."

In a dark room in an unknown place. A man stand in the shadows in front of a blue portal; holding a brown, paper book in his hands. 2 men fall out of the portal on their backs. One was wearing glasses, a red tie, short sleeve button down, & black slacks. The other wore a full purple robe with his hood up and a cape. Only the glowing, purple pupils of his eyes were visible as he jumped up, wielding a sword light with fire. "What is the meaning of this!" The man said, holding the sword up to his neck; now completely black & shiny. The man grabbed his sword by the blade as his silhouette changed from a normal man to that of a cyborg almost. His hand was completely robotic as wires hung from it. "Dark Rinus." He said, as the other man who fell out of the portal starts to wake up. "Calvin Motorso. You work for me now." The man squeezed his hand tight as Dark Rinus' sword broke into pieces. Dark Rinus fell to the floor & crawled back. "No one has ever broken the Obsidian Blade! W-who are you?" The man's silhouette changed multiple times: a caped superhero, a giant mech, a robot with a tv for a head, before he changed back to a regular man, opening up the book in his hand. He took out a pen and started to write in the book. "You can call me The Storm."


	3. Chapter THREE: Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cosmics enter the Chaosverse

"Alright," Angel says. Our newly formed group has found themselves in an alleyway; it's grimy, decaying, & overall very hard to stand-in. Angel grabbed his white sword from inside his jacket. "Where the hell do those pockets led?" G asks

  
"The Dark Dimension." Angel & Mystro say in unison. Angel stares at Mystro. "How did you-"

  
"That wasn't even my prediction, it was just an obvious joke." Everyone giggled as Angel sighed. "...It was a good joke." Redcoat said, snickering as Angel shot her a look. Angel turned his back to everyone as a mini blade protruded from his sword. The blade looked similar to G's Square Biz, tinted with a whole galaxy on it. Angel held his sword up in the air with both his hands and then slashed the air, as a beam of blinding white light admitted from his slash. The light spread, making an oval shape of the light. Angel turned back to the group. "Through this portal is the supposed dimension Mr. Dwight has told us the thief has resided; dimension E-359. If this dimension does exist then beyond this portal it'll be but, if the dimensions does not exist then...you'll be stuck in the void." Angel shot a miniature, rectangular box to Mystro; one of which Angel had as well. "Mystro, I see it only fair that since this is your allegation that you should be the one to go through the portal first. The box I gave you has a button on its surface: when pressed it'll send an alert to me. If you reach the dimension press the button. If I don't get the alert...it was a pleasure, Reginald."  
  
Everyone stared in anticipation, waiting for Mystro to go into the portal. "Hey come on man, can't we do somethi-" Redcoat interjected. "No, if this man is to be trusted he should have no trouble getting into the portal and pressing the button. But it seems he's having some hesitation." Angel put his hand to his chin and started stroking it. Mystro pondered it for a moment; could these have just been hallucinations? Coincidence? What if they were the memories of someone else? No reasonable person would jump through there. That being said, he took a deep breath and entered the portal. "Damn." said G. The group waited intently for an alert to sound, seconds, whole minutes had passed but still nothing. Angel scoffed and folded his arms. "Dirty li-" Before Angel could finish his remark he heard a beep coming from his jacket. He pulled out his rectangle device and heard it beeping. His eyes widened and he looked at the portal. "Son of a Bitch." Redcoat said with glee. They both looked towards G. "Well...no turning back after this." Angel says. "You can leave if you want ma'am, you don't need to do this." G stepped towards the 2. "In my heart, in my brain, and my soul I know I must take this journey." G stepped past the 2 and entered the portal. The 2 monarchs looked at each other. "You ready?" Angel asked. "Absolutely. You?"  
  
"Not at all." Angel replied. Redcoat put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry. This'll be just like the liberation." Angel stayed silent for a bit and took a deep breath. "Just like the liberation." Angel repeated. Redcoat smiled at him and they both entered the portal.  
  
Mystro is riving on the sandy plain in pain as Redcoat and Angel appear. His hands are completely broken; his fingers are dislocated. The Monarchs look around to see G looking above her, they approach her and see a mini mountain with Dark Rinus and Calvin Motorso standing a top. Rinus holds his sword up towards the group. "Redcoat, Angel, Gina Marie, Reginald Dwight. Your end is near!" He uses his other hand to throw knives at them. Angel prepares his sword to swing them away but Redcoat incinerates them with her blaster. The blaster had a white cone nozzle with red flashing through it, along with a black handle. Redcoat spun her gun around before holstering it in her pants. "Practical." Redcoat said. Rinus and Calvin dropped from their mountain top and approached the group. Calvin looked around at the group. "You must be the group the man told us about." Calvin pulled a Glock - 17 from his trench coat and pointed it right at Angel's forehead. "You're coming with us." Redcoat approached him, hand on her blaster, staring him down. Behind them, Mystro had gotten up from the ground, his hands shaking with pain and rage as he teared up from the burning feeling in his hands. "Well-urgh-It seems it's my...queue." Mystro approached his group, grunting in pain. Calvin glanced at Mystro. "Go take care of it. Break more than his hands." He said, signaling to Rinus. Rinus approached Mystro, igniting his sword. He swung the sword around, leaving a black, grainy afterimage of the blade every time. "Time to see if the predictions are true." He grunted even more as he yelled and screamed, relocating his hand and finger, forming a fist, and pulling 2 conductor wands from his jacket pocket. Rinus giggled. "Impressive, but what will those do against my blade?" Mystro leaned and arched his back as he pointed his wands at him. "HI-DE-HO!" He yelled. suddenly, golden yellow bonds came and snatched Rinus' limbs, trapping him. The bonds looked very much like a music scale, notes and all on them. Mystro walked towards him and smirked, "This ability is called Saint James. I learned it when I came to 2020."  
  
Calvin's instincts kick in as he shot his gun at Angel, but he but his sword in front of his forehead as his blade absorbed the bullet. Redcoat pulled her blaster and shot past Calvin's ear; making him fall back. G walked to Mystro, her Square Biz appearing and attaching to Rinus. "Who are you two?" She asked. "Dark Rinus of the Arigaos and Calvin Motorso. Damn it!" G glanced at Mystro before turning her attention back to Rinus. "Who do you work for? What are they protecting?"   
  
"The Storm. He wishes to protect the Book of Yrma." Rinus said, breaking a sweat. "Mamma Mia, that son of a bitch was right!" Angel exclaimed. Calvin used his gun to shoot the bonds off of Rinus as he fell to the ground. "Fall back, Rinus!" Calvin said, running away. Rinus grabbed his sword and stared at the group. "This won't be the last time." Rinus said, getting up and catching up to Calvin. Mystro put his wands back in his pocket and looked at G. "How'd you do that? Make him tell the truth?" G smirked at Mystro. "You already know, fortune teller." She walked away as Mystro smiled at her. "How beautiful." Mystro walked towards the group, pulling out a pair of glasses from his pants pocket. The glasses were made of steel, they looked like Eclipse glasses. The dimension they were in was chaos. Endless waterfalls scattered the place, water came out of one portal and then went back through another; then back to the last portal. Many floating islands surrounded a giant gothic castle; where rain clouds shower endlessly. The islands scattered around it ranged from flourishing with wildlife well some were completely robotic. "How do we know which one he's on?" Asked Redcoat. The group all looked towards Mystro as he examined the dimension with his glasses. "He's most definitely in the castle." He said, taking his glasses off. "Moocher googles, they were right next to me when I woke up in 2020. They examine things." Angel turned back to the castle. "Of course they do. Well, group-"  
  
"We need a name." Said Redcoat. "Of course we do."  
  
"Get off my back Angel, we can't just call ourselves "The Group."  
  
"Always gotta be that one person who wants a name."

  
"The Cosmics-"  
  
"The Cosmics! We won't argue about it, we'll go with that. Alight Cosmics. Ready to take the Storm down a notch?"


	4. Chapter FOUR: The Calm

Dark Rinus and Calvin Motorso approached the giant doors of a castle. The doors were dark blue and the handles were rusted. The castle was made up of many other castles around the Multiverse: Grey brick was the foundation of the castle, working up is the middle section; compiled of metal and technology with rounded lines all over it and what seemed to be burn marks all around. The very top was bustling with life; giant mushrooms, vines coming from every direction, and if you looked closely, you could see exotic birds soaring around the top of the castle. Calvin turned to Rinus, hands in his pockets. "You ready?" Rinus didn't look back at Calvin, clenching his fists. "I have never missed a kill in my 10 years of kinghood." He said, staring the cold doors down. "Neither have I." Calvin turned to look upon the doors again. Rinus walked towards them and opened the doors without hesitation. 

The room was light with a red tint. Lava flowed through the room in glass boxes as the room was decorated very sophisticatedly; wing chairs and wooden tables littered the room, almost making a line to the elevator which led to the rest of the castle. Their "contractor" stood at the very end of the room, where the lava didn't illuminate as prominently; keeping him in the shadows. "My friends!" He said quite joyously, or whatever emotion he was expelling. "Did you kill them?" Rinus and Calvin slowly approached him. "Well?" Calvin dropped to his knees. "NO, WE DIDN'T SIR! I'M SO SORRY FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The Storm stayed silent, touching his fingertips. "I see." He said, grabbing the Book of Yrma and a nice, blue felt pen. He opened up the book and started to write in it. "Well, that's a shame." He said, closing the book and placing it back on the table. Calvin jumped up from his knees. "What did you write? What's gonna happe-" The Storm got up from his chair and touched Calvin's shoulder; making him jump. "Don't worry boy, it's nothing to do with you. You see the Book of Yrma, as I'm sure you already know, can make anything happen. It has no limitations. I simply just made one of the members of my attackers...make them bite it."

"I just think that scat seems kinda pointless!" Redcoat said, holding her hands up. "Well, scat saved your sorry ass a little while ago!" Mystro said, walking backward to better face Redcoat. "Please don't anger the fortune teller Redcoat." Angel said, wiping sweat from his brow. G stopped in her tracks and turned around. She summoned Square Biz and put its hands on Redcoat's shoulders. "I highly respect scat and it's probably much better than what I listen to." Everyone laughed as G smirked at Redcoat. "Oh yeah real funny." Redcoat said, mindlessly reaching for her blaster. She pulled out her blaster and shot G in the head, killing her instantly. Everyone screamed in shock, including Recoat. "Redcoat what the fuck did you just do!" Redcoat held her hands to her mouth. "I don't know!" Angel ran towards Redcoat, thinking she's an enemy. Mystro touched his temples intensely, almost hyperventilating before Redcoat also shot Mystro in the head; killing him as well. Angel charged Redcoat, putting his hands on her neck trying his best to restrain her. Tears weld up in Redcoat as Angel clenched his teeth. "Who sent you, and what have you done with-" Before Angel could finish, Redcoat shot Angel in the head. Redcoat broke down in tears, walking away from the bodies. "W-what have I d-done. Angel?" She pointed the gun at the side of her head and pulled the trigger. 

"You made them kill each other?" Rinus said, walking towards The Storm. "Exactly." Storm said, pulling his hand from Calvin's shoulder and sitting back down. "With all due respect sir, if you could just kill them like that, then why did you have us go out and fight them?" Calvin asked. The Storm looked to his left and grabbed a skull. It was just a regular old human skull but with black triangles painted all over it. "You see my dear Motorso," He said in a very deep voice. caressing the skull. "Killing them with just a book is anti-climactic. I would have much rathered you two slaughter them, painting the very sand they stood on in crimson as they begged you for mercy." The Storm rubbed the face of the skull tenderly. "Then you'd return. Their severed heads right by my feet; their cold eyes staring me down. But we all have disappointments in life. Well, I highly appreciate you trying, if you'd like to stay, the elevator should lead you to the guest bedroom section. Goodbye gentlemen." Rinus and Calvin looked at each other for a moment and approached the elevator without saying a word. The Storm chuckled, holding the skull close to his chest. "Don't worry Black Mask...we did it. All of reality is ours."


	5. Chapter FIVE: Remnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added some links to some music to set the mood a little in the story. Only added two today to test the waters.

In a jungle filled with palm trees and redwoods, a white portal opens up. The light glistens in the puddles surrounding it as a leg stepped out of the portal, stepping right in the puddles. 4 people walked out of the portal consecutively revealing a group a familiar faces. The Cosmics. Back from the dead. No different from the last time they were seen, they took a look around the jungle as chirps of wild birds and other insects filled the vicinity. as well as the fresh breeze of air. Angel tossed a miniature ball in the air, catching it as it fell. "This the place Mystro?" He says, looking through the gap of trees to see the towering castle of The Storm. Mystro nods his head. "Men and women," Angel said, placing himself in front of the group. "our counterparts have given the mission to finish what they started, and excuse my bluntness, but we're gonna kick The Storm's ass and restore order!" The group cheered. "Oi Oi!" Angel grinned as the group stood silent. "That's all I have to say really." Redcoat facepalmed. "To think this man motivated a whole planet to take down a giant!" Angel pointed at Redcoat. "I prepared a speech the day before! But now our universe counterparts beep us on their beacon or whatever, I didn't have anything written for this!" G pulled her hat up. "Ok fellas, let's just get to work." G turned her attention to Mystro. Where do we go from here?"

Mystro closed his eyes and visioned the future. He knows the timeline of events, but he needs time to focus on certain events in time. Mystro opens his eyes. "Left." Angel gives a nod and the group walks across the mud of the jungle. Mystro kept his eye closed for the next few miles, zeroing in 10 seconds into the future to keep his path as sharp as possible. They continued their path for the better part of 3 hours talking about human anatomy as Angel questioned ever answering the beacon call until they reached the end of the jungle. At the end of the green was a long, robotic bridge filled with flashing red light and knobs which were definitely not used for anything at all. "Ah! Well one step closer to the end of all this." Mystro closed his eyes harder. "Wait, There should be-" Mystro widened his eyes before he could finish his sentence and charged at G! "Get down!" Mystro tackled her out of the way as a beaming yellow light shot throw where G was standing, cutting a tree clean down and making it fall into the void. Redcoat and Angel turned back around. "What the fuck!" they say in unison. The beam of light stopped shining as 2 figures showed themselves to the group. A man and a woman. The man was in a grey pinstripe suit and a matching fedora. He threw a metal and gold tube up and down in his hand with a smirk. The woman had bobbed hair and an all-black pencil dress with a matching blazer. Her right eye is closed shut as a tattoo of the Eye of Horus is bared on the eyelid. 

[The Casbah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pCFVX6lzHU)

In The Storm's castle, none other than The Storm stands outside his castle on a balcony, observing the chaos he has made with his wonderful book. The rain poured down furiously as he pulled the Book of Yrma from his small table to the left, as well as a pen. "You've strucken my curiosity," He says, opening up the book and beginning to write in it. He raises his hand as a rectangular piece of paper appears in his fingers. It's a picture. He turns the picture over to see his opposers. He raises an eyebrow and raises the picture to his eyes. "Hmm. So different yet so familiar." He throws the picture over the balcony and descends into the castle. 

"Well look at that, your majesty." The man says. "Not so tough after all. This take over will be easier than taming those cats in the Mafia!" Angel raises an eyebrow and looks over at Redcoat. "We mean no harm." The man pulls a gun from his jacket pocket, or what looks like a gun anyway. The woman opened her mouth. "Who do you serve under? But more importantly, do you serve the monarch of this world?" Redcoat moved forward. "We work only for ourselves, and from the looks of it, it looks like we have a common interest. If we both want that man out of that castle, perhaps we could ally." The man withdraws his gun and walks away slowly, as well as the woman. Redcoat turned her back and walked back to the group. "Is G ok Mystro? You've been protecting her for quite a while now." Mystro looks to Redcoat, still holding on to G. "Oh! Yeah, she's fine." Mystro gets up from the ground, a slight blush on his face, along with G. The man turns around swiftly and quickly and shoots his gun at Redcoat, a laser coming from the barrel. "Holy Diver! Speed!" Redcoat yelled as her necklace glowed and she moved out of the path of the laser in a blur. She drew her gun shooting at the man. The man dodged swiftly as well. "You know how to work that thing." The man said with a grin. "But you can't handle-" The woman regrouped with the man and smashed his fist into hers. "Cleopatra!" The woman shouted. "Julius Ceaser!" The man shouted. "The Casbah!" They said in unison as Julius pulled out his tube and a long, purple light came from the tip of it, pointing it at his opponents. Angel smiled at Redcoat. "Been waiting to use this again." He said as he fist-bumped Redcoat and pulled his sword out of his jacket pocket. "You can't handle-" Redcoat points her blaster at her opponents. "An Angel and a Devil!" Recoat shouted.

The 2 factions went straight at each other as Julius charged at Angel, clashing their swords together. Julius looked surprised. "Your sword should be cut like swiss cheese!" Angel smirked at him. "Divine Intervention can not be broken easily by a feeble laser." Angel pushes him back as the 2 exchange blows with their weapons as Cleopatra aims her laser eye at Redcoat to no avail as Redcoat uses her speed to dodge the blows. "Your speed is impressive. But you are no match for the trick of a pharaoh." She reaches in her pocket and throws miniature spheres directly at her. "Nile River!" The spheres detonate at once as Redcoat makes her way around them and dodges all of them. She shrugs her shoulders. "And you're no match for the queen of Alestro." Cleopatra gives off a smirk. Suddenly from the sky, a giant orange laser ball comes down and burns a small creator in between the two. A male voice calls out from the distance. "Leave these people alone or that laser will not miss!" Julius looks up and turns off his sword. "Damnit! Let's blow this Cleo!" Julius runs off as Cleopatra looks to Redcoat. "I hope to fight you again my lady." Cleopatra runs off to catch up to Julius. Redcoat gives a smile as a man descends from the trees. 

[Blast from the Past](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSUk8bSVHYc)

The man walks toward the group. "Sorry to stop the fun, but I thought I'd help out a bit." Redcoat wasted no time pointing her blaster at him. "Just who in the hell are you?" She says very sternly. "Woah, Woah, Woah, you don't know who I am?" Redcoat rolled her eyes. "Why would I know who you are, just spill!" The man backed up and sighed. "Well, no harm in introducing yourself." He gave a smile. "People before me...I am Zed Rogaler. But everyone calls me The Storm." 


End file.
